Minor locations
This is a list of minor locations in the Dresden Files. 5550 North Greenwood In "Wild Card", 5550 North Greenwood is the home address of two unnamed young women, located in an apparently fairly prosperous area of Chicago, inasmuch as its streets are kept clean and in good repair. It is however fairly empty of people, though this might be due to the hour of the night. Its residents barely manage to come home and call the police before they're killed by a rogue wyldfae."Wild Card" Arctis Minora In Cold Days, Mab mentions Arctis Minora as the Winter location where Maeve is to return, to await her mother's pleasure. It is unclear whether it is a city or a palace.Cold Days, ch. 6 The Brewery In "Bigfoot on Campus", the Brewery is Irwin Pounder's favorite eating place in Norman, in which he shares a meal with Harry Dresden and Connie Barrowill."Bigfoot on Campus" Babylon In "War Cry", BabylonBabylon - Wikipedia si shown to be destroyed by a shoggoth feeding on its inhabitants. King Hammurabi can only watch in horror. Boone Mill In "Ghoul Goblin", Boone Mill, MO, is the small town residence of the Talbot family. A series of deaths target the family, ugly enough to prompt Prescott Tremaine to call in Harry Dresden for help. A goblin partly responsible for them is discovered during the eldest siblings' funeral in Saint Anne's graveyard. Burnham Park In Fool Moon, three bums were found murdered in the Park,Burnham Park - wikipedia and ascribed to the Lobo killings.Fool Moon, ch. 5 Buttercup Park In Aftermath, Karrin Murphy sets up a meeting with the prospective buyer of Billy and Marcy in Buttercup Park.Buttercup Park's webpage Aftermath Cabrini Green housing complex In White Night, the Cabrini Green housing complex is located near his place.White Night, ch. 7 Cairo In "Ghoul Goblin", the café Major Talbot crashes into is located in Cairo.Cairo - Wikipedia<"Ghoul Goblin" Cairo café In "Ghoul Goblin", this café witnesses Major Talbot crashing the line and chasing three supernatural creatures from their table. It results in his family being cursed. Camp Kaboom In White Night, Camp Kaboom is a training ground located in an old boomtownBoomtown - wikipedia in New Mexico used to train young potential wardens in evocation. Lessons are attended by "40-odd" kids.White Night, ch. 22 A ghoul attack results in the abduction and death of two trainees (16-year-olds Tina and Terry Trailman). During the interrogation of some of the ghouls, Dresden shows unparalleled command of ancient Sumerian, when the wizard has difficulties with Latin, makes for some uncomfortable questions from Ramirez.White Night, ch. 23 Dresden's hate for ghouls has deepened immensely since the incident.Backup Capristi Building 's bank is located.]] In Skin Game, the Capristi Building is located on the north side of Chicago and is owned by John Marcone. It includes the Verity Trust Bank of Chicago, also owned by Marcone, a mob bank where numerous supernatural powers keep a portion of their wealth, and the Way to the Underworld and Hades' Vault can be opened.Skin Game, ch. 25''Skin Game, ch. 34 Carbide & Carbon Building In ''Skin Game, the Carbide & Carbon BuildingCarbide & Carbon Building - wikipedia hosts the meeting between Harry Dresden and Nicodemus Archleone where Dresden learns he is to help Nicodemus in robbing Hades' Vault.Skin Game, ch. 3 Chicago Botanic Garden In Cold Days, Harry Dresden sets up here his meeting with the Summer Lady.Cold Days, ch. 23 Congo hospital In "War Cry", 143 wizards wounded in the Battle of Palermo and relocated in this hospital are killed in a gas attack."War Cry" Damen Silos In "Wild Card", Karrin Murphy remembers her father bringing her to the Damen Silos to skip stones. Though she doesn't like the place, he finds it peaceful and can connect with the place's past and his family's future. She later has Puck chasing her to the Silos to have an uninterrupted fight with him. The fight is brief and brutal, and Murphy hits him with steel-jacketed ammo before falling, allowing the CPD to arrive on time. Dodge City In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Dodge City, Kansas, hosts the showdown between Anastasia Luccio and her companions, and three Thule Society members."A Fistful of Warlocks" "Down Town" laundromat In "Down Town", this laundromat witnesses the killing of its owner by a Golem."Down Town" Elbow Room In "Ghoul Goblin", the Elbow Room is a drinking place in Unalaska. A dangerous place due to the high number of drunken brawls; Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez use it as a starting ploint for their check on the Holy Ascension of Our Lord activities."Cold Case" Evanston In Dead Beat, EvanstonEvanston - wikipedia is the end of Dresden's and Butters' ride on a reanimated Sue.Dead Beat, ch. 39 It is also the location of Kendall College and the Mitchell Museum of the American Indian.Dead Beat, ch. 32 Forensic Institute In Death Masks, the Foreensic Institute is Waldo Butters' workplace; Harry Dresden meets him there for the first time.Death Masks, ch. 5 Gold Coast bistro In "Monsters", John Marcone is having breakfast here, when Goodman Grey reports successful completion of his mission."Monsters" Goodman Grey's office In "Monsters", Grey's office is an otherwise nondescript place, where he is hired by John Marcone for a cleaning job, and the children freed from Minor locations#Wrigleyville brothel spend a night after their rescue. Griswald's home In "Ghoul Goblin", Griswald's home is in contrast with Harry Dresden's expectations, as it is extremely tidy and with an interesting choice of books. Hog Hollow In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden mentions Hog HollowHog Hollow - Wikipedia as the location of the farm where Ebenezar McCoy supervises the latter part of his education. The farm belonged to McCoy for at least a couple of centuries.Ghost Story, ch. 4 Holy Ascension of Our Lord Cathedral In "Cold Case", this cathedral is located in Unalaska, Alaska, and is the congregation place of the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult.Unalaska - wikipedia It witnesses the attempted sacrifice of a number of Miksani children to awaken the Sleeper, a Lovecraftian-likeH. P. Lovecraft - wikipedia monster descended on Earth millions of years previously and weakened when its followers lost faith in it. Hotel Sax In Turn Coat, The Hotel Sax, or Sax Hotel, is a hotel in downtown Chicago, where Binder and Madeline Raith meet under the careful eavesdrop of Harry Dresden.Turn Coat, ch. 32 Kendall College and Mitchell Museum of the American Indian In Dead Beat, Waldo Butters mentions Kendall collegeKendall college - wikipedia as the location of the Mitchell Museum of the American Indian, which it contains more Indian artifacts than the Field Museum of Natural History.Mitchell Museum of the American Indian - wikipediaDead Beat, ch. 32 Lake Meadow Park In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden investigates Lake Meadow ParkChicago Park District website an unusual rain of toads before being met by William Borden. Two teen gunners and a ghoul attack them, but are rapidly defeated.Summer Knight, ch. 1 Lake Providence In Storm Front, Lake Providence is an expensive high-class community''Storm Front, ch. 6 located in Michigan,Michigan - wikipedia just over the state line. Monica Sells states that it is very beautiful in the fall and that her husband's lake house is located there.Storm Front, ch. 4 Lake Shore Drive In ''Dead Beat, Harry Dresden and Waldo Butters ride a reanimated Sue on the Lake Shore DriveLake Shore Drive - Wikipedia from the Field Museum of Natural History up to Evanston.Dead Beat, ch. 39 Left Hand Goods In "Last Call", Left Hand Goods is a shop owned by Burt Decker selling often valueless products to unsuspecting non-magical people dabbling in dark magic."Last Call" Lincoln Park Zoo In "Welcome to the Jungle", Maurice Sandbourne is killed at the Zoo,Lincoln Park Zoo - Wikipedia and the homicide has been attributed to the gorilla Moe."Welcome to the Jungle" Lincolnshire Marriott Resort Hotel In "Something Borrowed", the Lincolnshire Marriott Resort HotelMarriott International - wikipedia is the location of Georgia and Billy Borden's wedding."Something Borrowed" Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern In "Curses", the Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern is a pub with white-washed walls and heavy dark-stained timbers, managed by the Tylwyth Teg. Harry Dresden patronizes it to contact their king, Gwynn ap Nudd."Curses" Logan Square In Skin Game, Harvey Morrison keeps an office in Logan Square.Logan Square - wikipediaSkin Game, ch. 14 Long Branch Saloon In "A Fistful of Warlocks", the Long Branch SaloonLong Branch Saloon - Wikipedia the showdown between Anastasia Luccio's small team, and three Thule Society members happens on its roof."A Fistful of Warlocks" Loon Island Pub In "Heorot", the Loon Island Pub, a bigger than average pub, hosts the Night of the Living Brews."Heorot" Joliet In Turn Coat, Vincent Graver is mentioned as having joined the JolietJoliet - wikipedia Police Department.Turn Coat, ch. 31 Joseph Talbot's mansion In "Ghoul Goblin", this mansion is located in Boone Mill, and it's Joseph Talbot's personal property. Extremely difficult to reach, has been built in a five-point star form, and is located at the center of a perfectly round iron fence, decorated with each and every magically defensive sign known to man, including dreamcatchersDreamcatcher - wikipedia and New AgeNew Age - wikipedia symbols. Madison Academy In "B is for Bigfoot", Madison Academy is the middle school Irwin Pounder attends and is subject to harassement by the Bully Brothers."B is for Bigfoot" Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel In Death Masks, the Marriott Downtown Chicago Magnificent Mile HotelMarriott International - wikipedia hosts an art gala sponsored by the Chicago Historical & Art Society, during which John Marcone bought the Shroud of Turin from Anna Valmont.Death Masks, ch. 19 The transaction itself was disturbed by Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez, as well as an attack by the Order of the Blackened Denarius led by Nicodemus Archleone.Death Masks, ch. 20 Susan Rodriguez and Harry Dresden attend the fundraiser to track down Anna Valmont and the Shroud of Turin before she sells it to John Marcone. They run into Marcone and Hendricks and are introduced to his new security advisor, Ms. Gard. Marcone tells them to leave and call in the gala security. Martin creates a diversion to enable Rodriguez and Dresden to go deeper into the hotel so Dresden can use a tracking spell to locate where Anna is. Dresden finds her, interrupts the transaction. The Denarians, Deirdre Archleone and "Snakeboy" Quintus Cassius led by Nicodemus Archleone, come after the Shroud. After an altercation, in which swirling marks appear on Rodriguez and is identified as "Fellowship", Archleone takes the shroud and abducts Dresden. Rodriguez, Valmont and Martin escape. Martineaux's home In "Dog Men", the Martineaux's home is an out-of-town, wooden house. Four people are attacked in it and disappeared; Mary Martineaux sees a huge creature leave it."Dog Men" Millennium Park In Backup, Thomas Raith follows his brother and the Stygian into Millennium Park.Millennium Park - wikipediaBackup Montezuma In War Cry, Montezuma,Montezuma, Iowa - wikipedia IA, witnesses the siege of a group of Venatori by Red Court vampires trying to take possession of a shoggoth the Venatori are protecting. Montezuma abandoned quarry In "War Cry", the abandoned quarry outside Montezuma is where Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith lure the Shoggoth hidden there, and destroy it by exploding a number of gas canisters on it."War Cry" Montrose Point Bird Sanctuary In Cold Days, the SanctuaryCity of Chicago brochure attracts both migrating birds during their flight and people in search of illicit recreation, making it ideal for evocation, something that Harry Dresden exploits in summoning Titania there.Cold Days, ch. 30 Mortimer Lindquist's home In Grave Peril, Mortimer Lindquist wanted his home to have a gothicGothic architecture - wikipedia feel. Due to budgetary constraints, it quite misses the mark, though, under the right conditions, it might give some chills to the right minded people. Without a threshold, the front room has the same feel of the exterior, and its décor is not much better. Harry Dresden pays him a visit there, scaring him out of his wits.Grave Peril, ch. 10 Norman In "Bigfoot on Campus", Irwin Pounder attends University of Oklahoma in Norman, all the while getting involved with Connie Barrowill, a newly awakened White Court vampire. Palermo In "War Cry", PalermoPalermo - Wikipedia sees a pitched battle of the Red Court and the Outsiders against the White Council, resulting in huge number of casualties by the White Council."War Cry" Park Tower In White Night, Thomas Raith's Coiffure Cup shop is located in the Tower.White Night, ch. 43 Peculiar In "AAAA Wizardry", Harry Dresden visits PeculiarPeculiar, Missouri - Wikipedia to help Megan Yardly and her family with a boggart problem."AAAA Wizardry" Peninsula Hotel In Skin Game, the Peninsula HotelThe Peninsula Chicago - wikipedia is one of the ritzier hotels in Chicago - its grand ballroom can be measured in hectares and events rarely start before eight. A posse of Fomor disguised as caterers attack Harry Dresden and Hannah Ascher when they arrive there to recruit Anna Valmont.Skin Game, ch. 9 Rainbow Beach In Fool Moon Rainbow BeachRainbow Beach witnesses the first of the Lobo killings.Fool Moon, ch. 4 Realm of Shadows In White Night, the Realm of the Shadows is quoted as the region of Nevernever at the end of a way opening in a deep cave above Camp Kaboom.White Night, ch. 23 Richard J. Daley Center In "Jury Duty", Harry Dresden is summoned at the CenterRichard J. Daley Center - wikipedia to serve as juror in Hamilton Luther's process."Jury Duty" Rocky Mountains In Fool Moon, the Rocky MountainsRocky Mountains - wikipedia are the projected start of the Northwest Passage Project.Fool Moon, ch. 11 Saint Anne's graveyard In "Ghoul Goblin", Saint Anne's graveyard is the only graveyard in Boone Mill, MO, and is located about a mile south of town as the crow flies; Harry Dresden starts here his search for the attacker of the Talbot family. St. Anthony's Hospital In "Day One", St. Anthony's HospitalSaint Anthony Hospital, Chicago is where Waldo Butters fights Dr. Miyamune, the Baku."Day One" Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented is the high school Irwin Pounder attends. The director, Dr. Fabio, attempts to drain Irwin's life force to promote the regrowth of his own hair, the loss of which he intensely dislikes."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Sam Fogle's pawnshop In "Down Town", Fogle's pawnshop witnesses the murder of his owner by a golem. Schaumburg and Woodfield Mall In "It's My Birthday, Too", Thomas Raith indicates he is at the Woodfield Mall in SchaumburgSchaumburg - wikipedia when his brother and Molly Carpenter try to give him a birthday present."It's My Birthday, Too" Shoegasm In "It's My Birthday, Too", Shoegasm is a shoe shop accomodating a family of cobbs. Shoggoth's hideout In "War Cry", a Shoggoth is hidden in a lone house outside Montezuma. Apparently oriented with the cardinal points, it sustains a siege from Red Court vampires, intent to gain control of the monster."War Cry" Silver Bullet Diner In "Ghoul Goblin", the Silver Bullet Diner is Boone Mill's local greasy spoon and congregation point for the town's youth. Sullivan Meat Company In Skin Game, the Sullivan Meat Company is an old slaugherhouse which survived the renovation of Chicago's stockyard district. An abandoned wreck of a slaughterhouse, it is a sagging and dirty two-storied building possibly antedating World War II and gives off waves of negative energy, repelling visitors and cars. It serves as the location for the planning and organization of the burglary of Hades' Vault. Neither Harry Dresden nor Karrin Murphy like it. Skin Game, ch. 6 Taylor In "Dog Men", Taylor has to deal with the simultaneous presence of a LaChaise clan of ghouls and a pack of Wolf men. Taylor church In "Dog Men", the church is the location of the last fight between Harry Dresden and Taylor's residents against the ghouls infesting the town. Taylor graveyard In "Dog Men", the graveyard is a congregation point for Taylor's ghouls; it is big enough to hold at least a few tens, if not to more than a hundreds, of them; they use it to ambush Harry Dresden and agent Gentle. Taylor hospital In "Dog Men", the hospital sees a showdown between agents Lytle and Biggs and Harry Dresden when Joseph Listens-to-Wind is brought there for some serious R&R after he's injured. Bo Gentle, however, manages to restrain the two agents and starts redirecting their aggression to something else. Taylor morgue In "Dog Men", the morgue is the hideout of Remy LaChaise, unknown even to his coworkers. Taylor pub In "Dog Men", the pub is the local watering hole for both locals, tourists, and, according to its barmaid, something else. Harry Dresden visits it to collect information, and encounters there three LaChaise clan ghouls. Unalaska In "Cold Case", Molly Carpenter pays UnalaskaUnalaska - wikipedia a visit as the new Winter Lady to collect long overdue tribute from the Miksani, who owe the Winter Court allegiance. Aided by Carlos Ramirez, she deals with the Holy Ascension of Our Lord order who has been gathering children for a sacrifice. United Center In "Last Call", the United Center hosts a Chicago BullsChicago Bulls on wikipedia game, which Meditrina Bassarid plans to disrupt by distributing tainted beer from McAnally's Pub."Last Call" University of Oklahoma In Bigfoot on Campus, Irwin Pounder attends University of Oklahoma, getting involved with Connie BarrowillConnie Barrowill, a newly awakened White Court vampire. Her first attempt to feed on him results in the destruction of the dorm in which they share sex. Varsity In Storm Front, the Varsity was a club located in a strip mall. Owned by Marcone and was crowded mainly by college-aged people. It was set on fire and burned during during the final fight. Reportedly, Marcone collected its insurance.Storm Front, ch. 27 Wacker Drive In Dead Beat, Wacker Drive witnesses Kumori bring a gunshot victim back to life.Dead Beat, ch. 19 Washington Park In Fool Moon, Washington ParkWashington Park - wikipedia is where an old woman murdered in the Park, and her killing is included to the Lobo killings.Fool Moon, ch. 4 Whatsup Dock In Skin Game, Whatsup Dock is a somewhat jocularly named dock Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith built on the beach nearest to the reef entrance of Demonreach's small harbor.Skin Game, ch. 2 Wicker Park In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden uses Wicker ParkWicker Park as a reference point to locate the church of Saint Mary of the Angels.Grave Peril, ch. 4 Wolf's people grove In "Dog Men", this grove is the heart of the wolf people's territory. Wolf Lake Park In Fool Moon, Tera West drives Harry Dresden to Wolf Lake Park to meet Harley MacFinn.Fool Moon, ch. 15 They later meet again, when West leaves Chicago for the great mountains of the Northwest.Fool Moon, ch. 34 Wrigleyville brothel In "Monsters", this brothelWoodfield Mall - wikipedia is located in a non-descript home three blocks away from the Carpenter's house. Operated by a Los Angeles-based concern with ties to John Marcone's empire, it hosts six Spanish-speaking preteens of both based available to pedophilic guests at all hours; four guards keep them under control. According to Goodman Grey, one of the aims of the Los Angeles cartel was probably to gain leverage by exposing Marcone's people with tastes in children. Its security features are at least partly commercial."Monsters" Notes References Category:A Fistful of Warlocks Category:Welcome to the Jungle Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:B is for Bigfoot Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:War Cry Category:Something Borrowed Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:AAAA Wizardry Category:Heorot Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Aftermath Category:Cold Days Category:Cold Case Category:Skin Game Category:Day One Category:Jury Duty Category:Monsters